


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, Barista Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Chan is dumb, Chan is tired, Chan needs to sleep, Chan walks into a pole, Clumsy Chan, Dorks in Love, Dramedy, First Meetings, Insomniac Bang Chan, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Music Major Chan, Oblivious Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Romantic Comedy, Work In Progress, college student chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Stray Kids OTP Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763995
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**9:15 AM**

"Hyung did you not sleep again last night either?"

Chan pretended not to hear Jisung's question,preferring instead to ignore the younger boy.Jisung gave him a look in response to the older boy's silent treatment."Hyung you can't keep doing that."He scolded Chan,but the older continued to ignore him."This isn't good for your health,physically or mentally."


End file.
